Misaki Oyashi
Misaki Tomie Oyashi '''is the younger sister of Eiji Oyashi and a waitress of the Oyashi Family Restaurant. Personality Misaki is an adaptable,warm-hearted,easy-natured and an optimistic person. Being Optimistic is the most lucky trait that Misaki has ever earn in her family. Misaki is revealed to be blind and when sometimes teases her,she din't mind it but in the inside,it's very painful to accept. Misaki is being determined to help people around her and she was very hardworking in the restaurant,she doesn't like to get tired during her work hours. Misaki's aspiration is to be somebody who has positive dreams. Misaki also portrays to be loyal and modest to her friends. She also enjoys gardening,she is often seen planting and watering the plants for a few episodes. She enjoys "Ikebana" flower arrangements and bonsai. Misaki is revealed to be a cat-lover. Relationships Friends '''Adam Smith Misaki first met Adam in a carnival. They became friends after Adam forced Misaki to go out with him,Misaki developed a hate to Adam but they became close friends after Misaki go out with Adam. Somehow,because of their friendship,neither of them develop romance to each other. Bonnie Wilson ' Bonnie is the inspiration of Misaki Oyashi. Eiji first introduced Bonnie to Misaki,Misaki can see the face of Bonnie,by touching her face. Bonnie always tell her to never give up on her dreams,this caused Bonnie to be a big inspiration of Misaki. 'Ferb Fletcher ' Ferb expresses a close friendship with Misaki. it was mentioned Ferb had to bring Misaki to Lisette,so Misaki's blindness will be healed,Misaki denied the request because she doesn't like to be a girl who only depends on her friends and Ferb accepted Misaki's words. Family 'Eiji Oyashi Most of time,Eiji and Misaki's brother and sister relationship have turned into close friendship to each other. Whenever,Eiji can't do something,Misaki is always there in his side cheering for him that he can do it. Much of a time,Eiji was very concern about Misaki,so he always hang out with Misaki just for the safeness of Misaki. Hinata and Kenji Oyashi Misaki shares a close relationship to her parents,her parents loved her dearly and support her that she can do anything. Hinata and Kenji shares a concern to Misaki,which leads Eiji always watching Misaki whenever Misaki goes out or hanging out with her friends. Misaki was very lucky that she had parents that cares and lovers her dearly. Information *Favorite Food - Dango *Favorite Color - White *Allergic to - Shellfish *Favorite Flower - Cherry Blossom *Favorite Gem - Emerald Appearance Misaki has a black shoulder-length hair and since she's blind,she has a white eyes with a little tint of blue. She styled her hair into a ponytail with bangs framing to her face. Her normal attire is consists of a white jacket,brown shirt,black short with tattered portion in the bottom,black leg warmers and dark brown boots. Background Information *Misaki is extremely afraid of Owl,because of their sounds and she developed Oclophobia. *Misaki can see her friends,by touching their faces. *She is Gluten intolerent,which means she can't eat or drink wheats. Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Fanon Works